


New and Improved

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Crying, F/M, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Dean pays you a visit after the Mark of Cain changed him into a demon.





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> First Smut ever! I could have written even more but it felt like a good place to end. I may will write more of this because I still have a few ideas in mind. Also I’m still searching for a Beta. Shoot me an asked if your are interested. And last but not least please head the warning! If the content is not your thing or might be triggering to you please don’t read!

“Dean is gone.”

“I know that he is gone, Sam! I fucking saw him die!” you yelled into the phone. Why was Sam doing this to you?

“No. Gone as in his body is gone.”

“What do you mean his body is gone? You carried him into the bunker yourself.”

“I know. But he is just gone. Just left a note saying -Sammy let me go-.” you could hear that Sam was devastated.

“Any ideas what happened? How is that even possible?”

“I have no idea yet but I’m going to find out, believe me. I will find my brother.”

“I know Sam. And I will help. I’m coming to the bunker first thing in the morning.” you assured Sam and yourself. If Dean was still alive you both were going to find him.

“Thank you, Y/N. And I’m sorry. I know what he means to you.”

“Not your fault Sam. Absolutely not your fault. And he is your brother. He means as much to you.”

You could hear him taking a deep breath. “Yeah. That’s the reason why we have to find him.”  
“We will. I see you in the morning, Sam. Try to get at least a bit of sleep okay? I can hear that you are exhausted.”

“I can’t make any promises but I will try.”

“That’s my boy.”

Sam chuckled a bit but it sounded humorless to your ears.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Sam”

You sighed deeply as you laid your phone to the site. There was always something else happening that tilted your world on the axes. The three of you were never able to catch a break. Not even a small one. Even though you desperately needed it.

Exhausted you laid down on your bed. You needed to try to get some sleep too since you needed to be at the bunker first thing in the morning. But you weren’t sure if you were even able to fall asleep.

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and tried to think of nothing. Before you knew it you were asleep and dreaming of your times with Dean. The ones you both were happy.

You woke up with a start. Disoriented you looked around your room, not sure what woke you. There was nothing. But you had the feeling that you were being watched, which was never a good sign. Your gut feeling had never disappointed you. Slowly you hand crept under your pillow to grab the gun you always had there.

“I wouldn’t do that, sweetheart.” said a voice coming from your doorway.

You whirled around. The sight of the men standing there had you speechless.

“Dean?” you asked after a while shocked.

“Yes. It’s me, sweetheart. The one and only Dean Winchester.” he answered with a cocky grin.

“What… What are you doing here?”

“I’m not allowed to visit my girlfriend? I’m hurt Y/N. Deeply hurt.” He approached your bed and you scooted back a few inches till your back was against the headboard. Something was wrong with Dean. You could feel it. And it was not the fact that he was alive when he should be dead.

“You died,” you stated, your eyes never leaving his form.

“I’m aware,” he responded, now standing at the foot of your bed.

“How…. I mean how are you alive? I saw you die, Dean.”

“That is a really interesting question. You see, the Mark of Cain doesn’t allow its host to die. It wanted me to live. So it brought me back and here I am.” Dean smirked at you. But it was not one of his usual smirks. It was somehow twisted.

“Brought you back?” you asked, goosebumps covering your body. Something was very wrong.

Dean chuckled. “It did as you can see. I’m back new and improved.” His eyes turned black, his smirk never leaving his face.

You stared in shock, not even able to grab the gun under your pillow.

Dean was a demon.

The next moment he was on you with a flash, hand holding your mouth closed so you wouldn’t make a sound.

“I’d like to show you the improvements,” he whispered and licked a path from your ear to your collarbone. You shivered at the contact despite yourself. Dean always had that effect on you.

In the blink of an eye, you were nearly naked under him, arms and legs held apart by his new powers and there was a gag in your mouth. Your eyes were wide with fear as you stared at Dean. His face so near that you felt his breath on your lips.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” he whispered. Tears began to build in your eyes. You tried to remind yourself that this wasn’t Dean. You boyfriend would never do something like this to you but it was hard to hold onto that.

Dean sat up slowly. His hands wandered down your body, halting at your breast. You never slept with a bra on so he had easy access to them. He kneaded them gently at first as if he wanted to make it good for you but then he got rougher.

“I always wanted to take you rough and hard instead of gentle. You don’t know how often I dreamed about a scenario like that,” he said. His hands found your nipples, pinching them hard and making you whimper in response. “And you will like it.”

You shook your head, terrified. The tears were running freely now, the gag quieting your sobs. Dean smirked at you with cold eyes.

“You can cry all you want. No one will hear you. Your tears are quite arousing too.” he pinched your nipples again, twisting them at the same time. The gag muffled your scream.

He let your nipples go and suddenly the gag was gone. “I thought about it. I want to hear you scream for me,” he explained and kneaded you breast hard, bending forward and biting into your shoulder.

You whimpered again. “Dean. Please.” you sobbed. “This is not you.”

He sat up again. “Quite right, sweetheart. This is the new me.”

You closed your eyes in resignation as his hands wandered to your panties, tearing them from your body. The next moment his shirt and jeans were gone, leaving him only in his boxers. You could see that he was already fully erect.

“See what you do to me?” he asked as he grabbed his cock through his underwear. “I’m so hard just looking at you.”

“Dean,” you begged again. His hands wandered up your legs to your core.

“You skin is always so soft. I will enjoy marking it.” One of his fingers began to rub your clit. You whimpered. It didn’t feel good because you weren’t aroused at all. That was at least what you told yourself. But deep down your felt how his treatment excited you. You never experienced something like this before.

His finger wandered from your clit to your opening, lightly penetrating it. He chuckled lightly without humor. “Told you, you will like it.” He showed you his finger, which was wet with your juice. “Should have known from the beginning that you were a pain slut.”

“That’s not true” you argued weakly.

“Your pussy says otherwise.” He sucked the finger into his mouth. “Such a sweet taste. Just like always.” His grin made you shiver.

Dean’s hand returned to your clit, rubbing harder this time. His other hand began to twist your right nipple again, hard. The pain and the pleasure assaulted you at once. It was hard to distinguish between them.

“You’re getting wetter.” Dean murmured against one of your ties after he bent forward. “Come on. Make some noise.”

Pain shot up your leg where he bit your hard. It was too much and you let out an involuntary moan instead of a scream.

“There it is. Even though a scream would have been better. But one can’t have everything. I will make you scream tonight.”

His finger stopped the rubbing on your clit and entered you instead. Another moan left your lips. His other finger was still twisting your nipple hard. The mixture of pleasure and pain giving you a high you never experienced before. And this was just the beginning.

Suddenly your other nipple was assaulted by teeth as Dean bit down on it. You couldn’t hold back a scream which was quickly followed by a groan.

“That’s the reaction I was hoping for,” said Dean after letting go of your breast. “Scream for me, Y/N.”

He bit down again, harder than before. You let out a shriek this time. The pain to overwhelming anything else. “Dean, stop. Please,” you begged but he ignored you. On the contrary, his bite got more brutal. He actually broke the skin and drew blood. “Dean!” you screamed in agony.

Dean moaned as he lapped up the blood. “Knew your blood would taste sweet. Almost like honey.”

You cried openly know. The pain too much and overriding the pleasure you felt before, even though his finger was still stimulating your pussy.

“Can’t let you run dry down there. I want to hurt you but I want you to like it too,” he said, sounding almost cheery. “How about two fingers? You always liked that.”

You could feel how positioned a second finger at your opening, entering shortly after. The pleasure didn’t come. You were hurting too much from his assault on your nipple. But Dean didn’t falter. He penetrated you almost brutal with his fingers. His mouth returning to your breasts, targeting the other nipple this time but not biting down. He was sucking it instead, his other hand kneading your other tit.

Slowly the pain faded a bit, being replaced by a warm feeling in the pitch of your stomach. His fingers in your pussy had it easier and easier the wetter you were getting.

Suddenly there was another finger at your entrance but before you could say anything it was also in you. The stretch burning. You never took three of his fingers before.

“There you go,” he whispered against your skin. “Three fingers. Good girl.”

You couldn’t believe that he was praising you for this. But his words had you uttering a deep moan.

“A praise kink, huh?” he asked, smirking. “Who knew?” His fingers in your pussy sat a rough pace that made you even wetter. You could feel the orgasm building.

Dean sat up straight and watched your face. One hand kneading your breast in turns, his other hand still doing its work inside your pussy. “You going to come soon?” You couldn’t utter a word. All you could do was panting and groaning. “That close already.”

The warm feeling in your stomach grew and grew. You could feel that this was going to be one of the strongest orgasms you ever had and didn’t dare question why.

“Wanna see you come, Y/N.,” said Dean still watching your face which was twisted in bliss. “Let's see if a bit of pain can’t get you over the edge hm?”

The kneading of your breast stopped. Instead, Dean reached back with his hand and slapped first one of your breasts then the other.

You shrieked as your orgasm snowballed over you. The pain really getting your over the edge and making you climax even stronger. You moaned helplessly as you writhed underneath Dean, his fingers never stopping and prolonging your release.

“That’s it. That’s what I wanted to see,” he smirked. “But we’re just getting started. The night is still long.”

The End


End file.
